The Paladin's Handbook
The Paladin's Handbook to pierwszy, wydany oficjalny przewodnik serii. Zawiera dodatkowe informacje o postaciach i różnych aspektach dotyczących świata przedstawionego w Voltron: Legendary Defender. Synopsis Dowiedz się wszystkiego, jak to jest być Paladynem Voltrona w tym niezwykłym przewodniku na temat hitowej serii od Netflix, Voltron Legendary Defender! Odkryj wszystkie zabawne fakty o Voltronie i zaskakującym związku Zarkona z Czarnym Lwem. Poznaj Zamek Lwów i jego bazę na Arusie, poznaj pięciu Paladynów Voltrona i dowiedz się prawdy o misji Kerberos. Na koniec rozwiąż quiz i dowiedz się, którego Lwa pilotowałbyś jako obrońca wszechświata! Opis Poradnik to podręcznik dla potencjalnego Paladyna, czytelnika i przedstawia notatki napisane na stronach o Drużynie Voltron w różnych czcionkach, które przypominają ich pismo ręczne. Przewodnik zawiera informacje o wydarzeniach i postaciach z sezonu pierwszego i sezonu drugiego, z krótką informacją o Imperium ujawnionej w sezonie trzecim, w tym o misji pomszczenia Daibazaal, poprzednim wcieleniu Haggar, a także wzmianka o Lotorze—chociaż strona na jego temat przyznaje, że nie była o nim dostępna żadna informacja w trakcie tworzenia przewodnika. Nowe informacje zawarte w przewodniku: *Wiek i pochodzenie ludzkich Paladynów. *Mierzenie alteańskiego czasu podobne do tego na Ziemi. *Ulubiona potrawa Lance'a. *Dzień i miesiąc urodzin Keith'a. *Shiro i Matthew Holt kończą szkołę Galaxy Garrison. *Druidy Haggar nie są Galrą. Na końcu książki znajduje się quiz do rozwiązania przez czytelnika, aby dowiedzieć się, którego z Lwów mógłby pilotować. Strony postaci GBAllura.png|Allura GBCoran.png|Coran GBShiro.png|Shiro GBKeith.png|Keith GBPidge.png|Pidge GBLance.png|Lance GBHunk.png|Hunk GBZarkon.png|Zarkon GBHaggar.png|Haggar Strony wiedzy GBGalra.png|Imperium Galra GBDruids.png|Imperium Galra GBMarmora1.png|Blade of Marmora GBMarmora2.png|Blade of Marmora GBGarrison1.png|Galaxy Garrison GBGarrison2.png|Galaxy Garrison Ciekawostki * Zgodnie z logiką przewodnika, wymieniony wiek postaci to wiek, który był, gdy Shiro wraca na Ziemię: książka mówi, że Pidge miała 14 lat, gdy Shiro został porwany wraz z załogą misji Kerberos, a jej prawdziwy wiek to 15 lat. Zbiegnie się to z upływem roku pomiędzy schwytaniem Shiro, a jego powrotem na Ziemię. * Twórcy serii Joaquim Dos Santos i Lauren Montgomery wyrazili obawy, że publikowane informacje mogą czerpać wiedzę z "biblii" serii lub "oryginalnych pomysłów", ale ich zdania zmieniły się w czasie, więc informacje mogą zostać niedokładne lub niesprawdzone, a także nie przeczytali książki w poszukiwaniu błędów przed publikacją.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, Sierpień 2017 ** Josh Keaton stwierdza, że w trakcie nagrań głosowych serii, była projekcja "piątki nastolatków", lecz niektóre koncepty postaci wyglądają zupełnie inaczej niż pierwotnie, więc w końcu dostosowano się do finałowych projektów.Let's Voltron: Shironanigans! With Josh Keaton - 00:43:00 "When we first started recording this, everything kind of changed. The early description of the show was like "five teenagers" or whatever, and that's the breakdown we got when we first started recording the show, when we first auditioned for it and everything it was that. And then over the course of the show things kind of change and certain models come back looking different than what the description was. So then the writing kind of - I wouldn't say changes but... adapts to the way the character looks now. And you know a lot of things change in the early production of the show." Sugeruje to, że książka nie opublikowała wieku z pierwotnego projektu, czego obawiali się twórcy oraz odzwierciedla zmiany, które poczynili, ponieważ przewodnik opublikował wiek Shiro jako 25 lat, a nie nastolatka w przeciwieństwie do pierwszej wersji. * Wiek wymieniony w przewodniku ogólnie pasuje do zakresów podanych przez Montgomery i Dos Santos'a na San Diego Comic-Con 2016.San Diego Comic-Con 2016 Pochodzenie Lance'a i Hunka jest zgodne z wypowiedziami ich aktorów głosowych na ten temat.Jeremy Shada at New York Comic Con 2016New York Comic Con 2016Tyler Labine's Twitter * Twórcy oficjalnie cofnęli poparcie na temat lubienia hipopotamów przez Keith'a, zasugerowane w quizie przewodnika, nie jest to kanoniczne. * Istnieją błędy w książce, strona Antok'a ma zdjęcia Kolivana, a strona Shay ma zdjęcia Rax'a. Symbol Czarnego Paladyna na okładce różni się od symbolu używanego na oficjalnej stronie internetowej i social mediach.Odznaka Czarnego LwaVoltron na Twitterze Przypisy Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Przewodniki